


Whispered Promises

by SilverRush (orphan_account), xenode66 (orphan_account)



Series: Worldtree 'Verse [1]
Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Creepy Stalker Guy, Manipulative Behavior, Other, Sort of Slash (Both characters can shift genders), falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilverRush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xenode66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short the king of a shadow realm wants Loki. Loki ends up with insomnia and eventually gives in to the king's promises of love and acceptance. Everyone else is not happy when Loki just disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadowed Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for this prompt on Norsekink:  
> http://norsekink.livejournal.com/7418.html?thread=14903034#t14903034

As the light of the stars shone upon the branches of Yggdrasil and time continued her steady march onwards, somewhere deeper, beneath even the deepest roots of the world tree, past the point where reality begins and matter is created, lay a realm of shadow and intense light, of order and of rampant chaos. The very edge of the universe, it was connected to the whole of existence by portals created through the formation and dissolution of matter and energy, the distortion caused by appearing and dispersing masses of stars, planets, black holes and comets as they were continually created and dispersed. This realm of shadow and light, known as Utanskadr*, was directed by a solitary being, unlike any other in all the realms. For this being, this eternal king (if king was indeed a more appropriate term than queen) was as changeable as his ever-shifting realm, and yet as stable as the foundations of the universe itself. Of no people and of every people, he commanded the creation and placement of the stars and the planets, his form and appearance shifting and adapting to the ever-developing universe.  
  
The King was well loved by his subjects, for they were those whose ablilities had been overlooked and rejected by their own peoples. To him it did not matter from whence they originated, or who they had been before. He found them and gave them recognition and acceptance in his kingdom when others had ignored them, despised them, and cast them aside. He gave a place to those who had none. Each of his subjects had great talents, for even the dead could survive for but a few hours in his realm if they did possess no strong ability to manipulate energy, whether with magic or by other means.    
  
Though he had his subjects' love and loyalty, the King was lonely. He had ruled his Kingdom since the beginning of time, and would continue to rule until the end as well. Little that was truly new or interesting happened in his kingdom, and he craved the happiness shown by some of his subjects, and by the inhabitants of other realms. He saw both his friends and complete strangers seek out another and in their company find joy, sorrow, comfort, peace, anger, and laughter. This one person in particular they chose above all others, and made promises to remain together throughout all of time. This he desired for himself.  
  
So it was that the King would sit upon his great throne in his echoing hall, waiting in the shifting light and time. While he sat beneath the beauty that was Yggdrasil herself, his mind would traverse the realms, seeking for someone that could be his companion in eternity. He saw many great and varied minds, and knew that no few of them would make their way to his kingdom of their own accord when they died. Those who were worthy of Valhalla but who would find it unpleasant, and those who would be destined for Hel but who deserved more would come to him. These and yet others who had no true place in the afterlife, and who possessed the ability to survive the rigors of his realm were given a place in his kingdom. But finding those he had encountered lacking, still he searched, his consciousness drifting from the very beginning of the universe until its ultimate destruction, seeking just one individual that could act as his equal, who possessed the creativity, intelligence, power, and adaptability to withstand the passage of eons without becoming boring or bored in turn.  
  
Time passed in the peculiar manner that it was wont to take in his realm. Seconds became hours even as days became minutes, and eons passed while the months became long. His realm was not particularly fond of obeying the so-called laws of physics that the rest of the universe followed, and his subjects were often in need of vacations from the chaos that he ruled over. He set them to overseeing the placement of the stars and other celestial objects that were created within his borders. He sent yet others to move among the branches of Yggdrasil, to gather news and knowledge of each of the realms and their inhabitants. He himself could only leave his kingdom for short periods, his chaotic nature tended to disrupt the other worlds while the absence of the order he brought to his realm quickly turned to disaster. So it was that he relied upon his subjects and his periodic mental wanderings to remain informed of the events of the different realms and to search out those who would become his, and to find the equal he sought.  
  
As he continued his seemingly unending quest, he perceived the sudden brightness of a child's birth. The power and potential within the little one was staggering. A chaotic nature tempered by the ability to scheme and predict, to manipulate and to reason. This child was destined to become a great mover of people and events. The raw power the babe would possess in time was more than sufficient to survive the tearing energies of his realm, though he would yet need to learn the necessary skills to wield that power. The child showed promise. But while he had more potential ability to become the equal the king craved, more than any other individual he had yet encountered or heard of, of course there was still the matter of personality to consider. He would watch over this child's development most carefully.  
  
*The place beyond.


	2. Morning Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set when Loki and Thor are still children. Loki prepares for a day spent with Thor and Odin and eats breakfast.

Loki awoke to golden beams of sunlight streaming across the deep green covers lying across his chest, flecks of dust dancing in the warming rays. A sense of peace and wonder remained from the dream he'd had that night. He could still see the majestic beauty of Yggdrasil in all its glory, its silver-white branches gleaming in the blackness of infinity.   
  
Ever since he was small he'd occasionally had dreams that were most wondrous and informative. Often, in dreaming he would see people he did not know and places he had never been, but should he go there they would match in every detail.   
  
But the best part about these kinds of dreams was his friend. He could never be seen and he never spoke, but Loki knew he was there. He could feel him and he knew that his friend liked him just because he was Loki. Even if everyone else hated him he would always have his friend when he dreamed, and his friend would always, always like him.  
  
Slipping out from under the blankets, Loki heard voices coming from the adjoining room. The sound filtering through the wide oak door separating his room from Thor's, he listened to his brother's muffled protests at being awakened. The servants always get Thor ready first.   
  
Not that Loki minded, _he_ was quite capable of dressing himself without help. He could have waited his turn but it really was nicer to get himself ready before the nursemaids came to get to him. It meant that he chooses what he wears and how he wears it, and even what goes in his pockets. They most certainly wouldn't approve of some of the....items he chooses to carry with him occasionally.   
  
This way he's also ready to leave when Thor was. If he wasn't Thor would just go without him. He doesn't _really_ care, sometimes he deliberately waits until Thor is gone to leave his rooms and occasionally even goes before Thor does. Which was what he'd decided to do today.  
  
As Loki strode down the corridor on his way to breakfast, he felt a brief flicker of awareness. Just a momentary sensation of being watched, and an fleeting impression of affection. But that was normal. Everyone felt like they were being watched occasionally when they were alone, and after all Odin and Heimdall did look in on people without their knowing. Though usually people felt nervous, if not actually afraid, if their descriptions of the sensation were accurate. But Loki had never had the impression that he was in danger or had any reason to fear.  
  
Later, while listening to his mother and father greet Thor as he entered the room, Loki pursed his lips in thought as he spread honey on his bread. Today was going to be a very long day. Father had decided to give them a personal tour of Asgard's memorials and wonders. While it wouldn't be as nice as staying in the library all day or going out into the woods or outlying villages, he supposed it was better than a normal day.  
  
He wouldn't have to go to weapons practice and Thor's friends wouldn't be there so they couldn't tease him. And his clothing would probably stay clean all day. Normally, even if they didn't end up muddy or torn or dusty from his lessons outside or from playing (which usually ended up being more sparring) with Thor and the others, he would somehow end up sitting next to Volstag at lunch.   
  
Unfortunately it seemed that Volstagg still hadn't yet learned how to get the food from the table and into his mouth without losing some of it. And with his typical generosity he of course ended up sharing the bits that didn't make it with his neighbors. All of which added up to at least one clothing change a day if he wanted to look presentable.  
  


So, all in all today would probably be a better day than most.

 

When he and Thor had finished their meal, Father stood. "Come now, my sons. It is time to begin today's tour of our mighty realm." Gesturing for them to follow, Odin turned and lead them out of the room.


	3. Rushing Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's admirer makes his presence known. As dramatically as possible.

Trudging along behind his father, who had his arm around Thor's shoulders as he explained the significance behind the giant statues they were walking past on their way to the Bifrost, Loki sighed. They'd been walking for forever. It wasn't like he and Thor didn't know their way around Asgard. And it wasn't hard to figure out why there was a statue of King whoever or whatshisname giant-muscles. It was always the same reason.

All it meant was that they got in a fight with someone, probably multiple people, and they hit them really hard until either they died or their opponents died or gave up. How inspiring. While they were at it they should probably make statues of the cows or chickens or whatever trivial object set off the fight in the first place.  
  
Honestly, they made giant statues of thugs and forgot the good stories, about the kings and heroes (that nobody but him thought of as heroes) who didn't go to war over a spilled flagon of mead but actually used diplomacy and politics and words (oh those tricky, deceiving, evil words!) to solve their problems instead. Actually using a little intelligence apparently relegated your life to dusty tomes in the library but if you managed to hit someone harder with a stick than they hit you then you got a statue.  
  
 Well Thor obviously fit in the second category there. Loki still had bruises from last weeks weapons practice. And guess where Loki fit? Not in Thor's group. Which was a decidedly mixed blessing.  
  
Oh, and here came the great Bifrost. Which actually was very impressive, to be fair. It's flickering spectrum of light reflected off the three of them as they crossed over to Heimdall's observatory.  
  
The people who had built it deserved to have statues, but even as his father expounded on Asgard's greatness and glory and how the Bifrost was not only a great asset but a marvelous creation and essentially a proof of how good the Aesir were, the names of the people who actually built it weren't even mentioned. They'd created a marvel of engineering and magic and what thanks did they get from history? Only to be forgotten amongst the others who had excelled at their chosen arts of building and creating, who had made Asgard in the first place. Consigned to oblivion and left to moulder in sections of the library that only the most dedicated scholars ever consulted. Not that there were many scholars on Asgard to begin with.  
  
It was really kind of depressing when he thought about it. Scholarship, knowledge, magic, and wordplay were Loki's strengths. It wasn't that he was incapable, or even incompetent when it came to fighting. But he was trained with Thor and his friends, all of which were bigger and older than him. It was an uphill battle at best to receive _any_ kind of recognition for his abilities in combat. Well,  that wasn't quite true. It was difficult to receive any _positive_ recognition.  
  
Getting in trouble for "not trying hard enough" or cheating by using "tricks and magic" was simplicity itself.  And apparently the kinds of weapons he preferred (and was best suited to use) were "not honorable" or somesuch unlike walking up to someone and bashing them over the head while letting them bash your head in turn. Sometimes he really hated his life.

  
Loki wandered over to the edge of the bridge as Odin's lecture on the mightiness of Asgard and the Bifrost droned on. He gazed out into the swirling depths of the Thund Tvitr, the great river surrounding Asgard. His eyes following it's flow over the world's edge by the observatory, he stopped to ask himself one of those questions that only he seemed to ask, for no one else seemed to have the answers. Nobody seemed to have so much as _the desire_ to find the answers. As he watched the water falling into the abyss, he wondered where the river went when it fell.

He suddenly found himself caught up in the plummeting water. Though he was still standing on the Bifrost he felt like he was falling with the turbulent cascade, showering down through Yggdrasil and nourishing her roots. He perceived a small stream that left even the world tree itself, tumbling on into the shadows beneath. And there....the sheer _intensity_ of the love and affection coming from the shadows that lay there took his breath away. His nameless friend from his dreams was there, and he wanted Loki to come to him. All Loki had to do was jump into river.

 

\----------------------------------------

  
"...and so it is the Bifrost which connects Asgard to all the nine realms, allowing us to travel through Yggdrasil with speed unparalleled by any other mode of transport in the nine realms."  
  
Looking around for his other son, Odin's gaze settled on his youngest child. Loki was staring down at the water. Unusually still, he seemed to be concentrating deeply as he watched the ebb and flow of the swirling river.  
  
"Loki! Pay attention."  
  
While his son was not the most respectful of children, he always at least pretended to be listening. Even if he was bored or had no desire to hear what Odin was saying. Yet Loki did not so much as turn his gaze away from the rushing currents to acknowledge his father.  
  
"Loki.....LOKI!"  
  
It seemed that even a raised voice was not enough to break the boy's concentration. While t was hardly unusual for Loki to become so caught up in his thoughts that he ignored the outside world, this complete unresponsiveness was decidedly abnormal.  
  
"Father, there is something wrong with Loki," Thor mutters as he frowns, his brow wrinkling.  
  
"Yes Thor, I can see that." His father impatiently walked over to Loki, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. His son's gaze remained set on the river. A pang of anxiety shot through Odin's chest, constricting his heart in worry.  
  
"Heimdall! Can you see what it is that ails my son?"  
  
Odin nearly gave in to the impulse to hold his breath as Heimdall searched for the cause of Loki's stupor. "My King, I cannot see from whence this ensorcellment has come. But there is a powerful enchantment working its way around the child."  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the Allfather concentrated, calling forth his own magic. The energies floating around his son came into view. While powerful, they did not seem constricting, nor were they firmly anchored. Odin marshaled his power into a stream, which quickly blew away the swirling enchantment that had encircled his youngest.  
  
Loki jumped slightly as the vision of promise awaiting in the river's fall abruptly vanished. He frowned in confusion as he took in his surroundings. His father had ahold of his shoulders, his grip was painfully tight. He seemed...worried. He was searching Loki's face, though what for Loki had no idea. Thor was just standing there looking....scared. Even Heimdall was looking at him.  
  
"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes Loki, something very strange has happened. But right now we must return to the palace. Someone cast an enchantment upon you, and we must quickly determine exactly how it has affected you."  
  
Odin straightened and he hurridly led his sons off towards the palace. He tightly held on to his youngest and did not let go until they were safely home.


	4. Acoustics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked and conversations are overheard.

Thor crept quietly to the spot underneath the window of the room where Mother, Father, and Loki were talking. Loki himself had shown Thor that if you stood on it just right you could hear anything said in the room above just as if you were standing there yourself. He'd sworn he hadn't enchanted it but Thor wasn't sure if he believed his brother. It seemed to much like magic to not be enchanted.

He knew that eavesdropping was somewhat dishonorable, but Loki did it all the time, and he _needed_ to know what was going on! Loki was _his_ brother and he had the right to know what was wrong with him.

Thor remained still and silent (which he was quite capable of doing no matter what Loki said), and listened carefully to the voices drifting down to him.

"Oh, I wasn't in any danger father. It was just my friend."

That was Loki. He sounded very sincere. Thor frowned, where had Loki found another friend? And why had not Thor met him?

"...and what friend might that be then Loki? What is his name and where is he from?"

His father sounded as if he were holding himself back. Thor shifted his weight impatiently. He wanted very much to know the answer to those questions as well.

"I don't know. But I dream about him sometimes and I know he's safe. He really is my friend."

Oh. It might be harder to meet Loki's friend if he only showed up in dreams.

"Has he ever spoken to you?"

"No Mother, he hasn't. But I know he's there. I can't see him, it's just a feeling."

Thor's forehead wrinkled in thought. So he didn't even really show up in the dreams? What kind of a friend was that?

"And you had this same feeling when you were on the bridge?"

"Yes....he just wanted to cheer me up I think. And for me to visit him."

That sounded a little bit better. Atleast Loki's friend wanted to play with him now.

"What exactly did you see and feel on the bridge, Loki?" That was Father again. He sounded as though he were angry. Suddenly Thor was glad he wasn't in the room with his brother.

"I just wondered where the river went. Then....I saw it falling. Like in my dreams. He shows me things. And then I knew if I dove into the river and followed it I could be with him."

Thor thought it was Mother who made a soft sound, very like a gasp. She'd probably breathed in too quickly.

"...You must never do as this person tells you Loki. It isn't safe. If you had jumped into the river you might have been drowned, or even killed from falling over the edge of the world."

Thor had thought that swimming in the river sounded fun. If Loki's friend was there it wasn't like he'd be alone, would he? He thought that he would like to swim in the river. Not necessarily by the Bifrost. But the thought of Loki getting hurt or drowned was worrisome. Thor decided that if he went swimming in the river he would make sure that Loki didn't know so he couldn't come too and get hurt.

"But he's never wanted to hurt me! He likes me. I can tell. He just wants me to be happy."

"Taking you away from your family is not the action of someone who wants you to be happy, Loki," Odin replied, frustration sharpening his tone of voice. "Nor is it the action of a friend."

Realizing his own impatience, he sighed and continued on more gently. "Loki, it is not unusual for malicious spirits and other evil creatures to pretend to be a person's friend only to betray them. We know nothing of this creature, only that he has tried to take you away from us by promising you happiness. You cannot be certain that he would keep such a promise. You know neither his name nor where he is from nor what manner of creature he may be. You cannot trust him."

So Loki did not have a new friend? A foul creature was trying to hurt Loki! Thor would not allow it. He would stay close to his brother so when the creature came to hurt him he could save his little brother and kill it. He nodded his head, agreeing with his own plan. It was his responsibility to protect his brother and he so he would.

In the room above, Loki looked up at his father, his eyes full of uncertainty. Could he not even trust his own feelings? Was his friend really his enemy? How could he know of a surety?

"My son, you must promise me that you will never accept that offer. Your place is in Asgard. We know nothing of this strange being, and it most likely means you harm. Should you be further tempted you must come to us and we will help you resist it. But I must have your promise that you will not give in to its blandishments."

"Yes father, I promise," Loki quietly replid, his eyes wide with fear and confusion.

\-------------------------------------

Loki's parents had retreated to a private study. Both were deeply disturbed by their newfound knowledge that their son's dreams had been influenced by an unknown entity for years, and the revelation that this entity had tried to take their son from him only added to their disquiet.

Frigga wandered over to the room's largest window, pushing back the curtains as she sought an answer to how to protect their son, and just what it was they were supposed to be protecting him from.

"Perhaps an illvatte? A river spirit with a grudge could explain what happened."

Odin frowned in thought before replying.

"No. While it explains the incident on the bridge it cannot account for the dreams."

"A fylgja then? They appear in dreams and in real life as well. But...he did not see what called him, did he?" Frigga's voice wavered as she hesitantly asked the question.

"No, he did not. For which we must be thankful if it is a fylgja. If he'd seen one..." To see one's fylgja foretold one's approaching death. No parent would wish their child to see such a creature.

"But he did not. And this being, it was offering him a choice, was it not? Fylgja accompany one to one's fate. They don't give you choices, just guidance. And Loki said that he'd always had those dreams, ever since he was little."

"And that is what worries me. What is this thing that seeks to lure our son away from us?"  
  
Frigga sighed. "If only we knew more about it. An image, even a name would at least give us something to go on."

Odin's eyes were grim as he looked out over his realm.

"We will do what we can. Loki will not be allowed near the Bifrost unaccompanied, and Heimdall will be watching for anything suspicious. If any knowledge of this creature exists in any of the nine realms, it will be found."


	5. Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reflects on the day he's had. Thor watches over him as he dreams.

That evening after they had been put to bed, Loki lay awake staring at the silken canopy overhead. This was stupid. He ought to be capable of stopping thinking long enough to fall asleep. The problem was that he was afraid. Not because he thought he'd somehow be hurt or ensorcelled as he slept but because he wanted to have another of the dreams. His father would not be pleased, he would say that there was something wrong with him. He would think his friend had _made_ him want to have the dreams. Loki stretched as he considered that. Maybe his father was right. He just didn't know what to believe anymore.  
  
Thor too, frowned as he stared at the folds of the bright red cloth above him. Loki would be asleep and dreaming, and if the monster came it might hurt his brother! Father had posted guards near the princes' rooms but Loki was still all by himself. He might need Thor's help if he started dreaming again. He got up and headed towards Loki's room. He would wait with his brother and when the creature came he would kill it. Then his brother would be safe.  
  
Loki started as the door between his room and Thor's creaked open. Thor gently shut it and came over to Loki's bedside. He looked down at his brother solemnly.  
  
"Loki, you are not asleep."  
  
"How perceptive of you, brother. Just why is it that you invade my room?"  
  
"So if the monster in your dreams comes I can kill it, of course!" Thor whispered, not wanting the guards outside the door to hear.  
  
"Thor, I'm pretty sure that's what the guards are for. Besides, he doesn't come in person, he's just in my dreams. Unless you've suddenly developed some new talents I don't think there is anything you can do. And that's _if_ he can come after all of the enchantments father insisted upon placing on me."  
  
Thor frowned."Nevertheless, I would watch over you in your sleep brother."  
  
"How thoughtful. That isn't creepy at all, Thor." Loki replied sarcastically.  
  
Still, Thor's presence was preferable to sitting in the darkness alone.  
  
"Very well then, if you are determined to stay I suppose you ought to make yourself comfortable."  
  
Thor grinned triumphantly and moved around the bed to sit beside his brother. Resting his back against the ornate headboard, he looked fondly down at him. Loki closed his eyes, his dark locks nestled amongst his pillows. Thor's presence did actually help, he realized as his thoughts slowed and he drifted into an uneasy slumber.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Thor struggled to keep his eyes open. He needed something to distract him so he could stay awake. The first time Loki shifted in his sleep, twitching a little and mumbling incoherently, Thor watched him anxiously as his adrenaline spiked. But...nothing happened as far as he could see. He would have woken Loki up except if there was nothing wrong it would make him angry and he probably would send Thor out of his room. If he left, then who would protect his brother?  
  
He settled back resignedly and did his best to stay alert as he kept watch. Loki really looked very peaceful and relaxed, Thor thought as he yawned and blinked his tired eyes.  
  
Loki's mind drifted as he slept, revisitig the events of the day. They cascaded through his consciousness like the river falling through Yggdrasil, splashing and tumbling and reflecting the light of the stars. He saw the endless cycle of the water, soaked up through the world tree's roots and up through the trunk and branches until it flowed forth from the springs that fed the Thund Tvitr, only to thunder over the edge of Asgard once more.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

It took him a few minutes, lost as he was in the beauty around him, to realize that his father's warding magic must not be working; he could feel the familiar presence of his admirer observing him from an invisible vantage point.  
  
Loki turned around sharply, looking for any indication of where the watcher might be hidden. He took a deep breath, gathered his courage and demanded, his voice barely wavering, "If you are so determined as to invade my dreams and stalk me during the day the least you could do is have the decency to tell me your name."  
  
After a pause that may have lasted either minutes or seconds, Loki could not even be sure which, a shadowy figure stepped in front of him, and a low, gentle voice issued from the darkness that lay under it's hood.  
  
"It has been perhaps discourteous of me to keep myself in secret as I have done. I humbly ask for your forgiveness." The figure stepped closer, bowing his head as though looking down on Loki, who could not seem to penetrate the darkness covering the figure's face. "My name I do give you, for though you know not of a certainty that I am worthy of your trust I do indeed trust in you. You have naught to fear from me, for that which you have felt in regards to my intentions towards you is true. There is naught but affection, indeed love, on my part that is felt for you."  
  
Loki took a deep breath, wondering if the man would ever get to the part when he actually said his name, while trying not to think too hard about the implications of what the man has said and whether or not he was lying.  
  
"My name, little Loki, is King Addrjugr. Though in this matter I will indeed favor you, for you may simply call me Adr."  
  
King Addrjugr, a strange name indeed. It spoke of eternities passed and yet to be seen. And the man was seemingly a noble as well, though Loki had never heard of any such king.  
  
"And what from realm do you hail, Adr?" Loki responded politely, not wishing to offend this man who claimed to be a friend and who had the power to circumvent even the Allfather's magics.  
  
"Indeed you do know that already, for you have seen from whence I come." Adr responded, if a little cryptically. Not that Loki could complain about anyone who spoke in riddles. So, instead of brashly demanding clarification, he considered how he might know the answer to the question. This king had wanted Loki to come to him, calling him from the shadows beneath Yggdrasil.  
  
"Your kingdom, is it in truth hidden beneath the very roots of the world tree?"  
  
"Indeed it is so. But this we will in more detail discuss later. Tonight I did wish only to apologize for the fright that my invitation of earlier did cause you. I would assure you that at no time did I wish harm upon you, only happiness. It seemed to me that of late you have not been of a cheerful disposition, and that I desired to rectify."  
  
"Oh. Thank you..?" Loki replied uncertainly, not knowing what to think of this conversation.  
  
Adr seemed to smile, though how Loki could tell he had no idea for he still could not see the man's face beneath his hood.  
  
"I perceive that you have much to think on still. Now I bid you a good night, that you might dream and rest before facing the morning that comes."  
  
And with that, shadows extended out around the king, and he disappeared in a swirl of blackness.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Loki awoke to a drooling Thor propped against the head of his bed at an angle that would surely give him a very stiff neck. The dream of the shadowy king remained as sharp and clear in his memory as if he'd had the conversation in his waking hours.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Loki began to ready himself for the day. After rearranging Thor so that he would lie more comfortably. He didn't even stir when moved. Loki wondered just how long his brother must have lasted while keeping his vigil in order to be so exhausted, though Thor was a heavy sleeper in any event. A thread of warmth curled in his chest, causing the corners of his mouth to crook upwards into a smile as he looked over his sleeping brother.


	6. Illusory Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's family adjusts to the new changes in their lives.

  
Odin looked out over the training grounds, where his sons were practicing their battle skills. Thor's instructor had him working with a mace, decapitating practice dummies, while Loki practiced whipping knives from various places of concealment and throwing or stabbing them at his targets as quickly as he could.  The boys' father nodded to himself grimly. He had instructed Loki's weaponsmasters to concentrate on methods of defense that Loki could effectively use _now_ , while he was still young, against a full-sized opponent.  
  
As he watched them lunging, dodging and striking, the Allfather's thoughts drifted to the conversation he'd had with his son that morning. His concern and frustration were unalleviated by the precautions he'd taken that had done little to nothing to prevent Loki's would be abductor from entering his child's dreams the night before.  
  
Unfortunately, there was little more he could do to protect Loki, and he had to pin his hopes on discovering more information on this King Addrjugr and his realm of darkness that was beyond even the reach of Yggdrasil. Those two facts were the only new information they had. Though the amount of power it would take to circumvent Loki's protections and to hide himself so well, coupled with such a suggestive name (literally meaning both foremost and lasting) meant that his son's mysterious stalker would likely be nothing less, if not more, than a god himself.

 

\---------------------------------

 

So far nothing had been revealed by Odin's search for knowledge of his opponent. Though only a short time had passed, this was still a surprising development. The scholars researching possible culprits had been working through the night, and the library was one of the most extensive in the nine realms. He would say the creature did not exist if he had not seen the results of it's actions. The most likely explanation was that those who did know of it were deliberately keeping that knowledge to themselves. Should he discover any such person, who would withhold information from the Allfather himself, that person would indeed feel the wrath of Odin Borson  
Loki looked tiredly out his bedroom window. The stars' reflection swirling in the river made it seem as though Asgard was floating by itself in an endless field filled with the sparkling points of light, without even the land beneath to support it.  
  
It had been a few weeks since the incident on the bridge. Thor had continued to insist on staying awake and watching Loki while he slept, even though there wasn't really anything he could do about the dreams. At least they did not come every night; he had maybe two a week. But seeing his brother there beside him when he woke did help. Adr had started talking to Loki each time he visited. The problem wasn't that the dreams were frightening or even that the mysterious king was threatening. The fact was that Adr was fun to talk to, and he always listened to what Loki said. He told the most amazing stories about Utanskadr too. And he knew how to command magic! In short, he was the friend that Loki had always wished he'd had for his entire life. Even if he could have woken himself up when the king appeared in his dreams he wasn't sure whether he would have actually done so, and by the time he actually did wake up he found himself wishing that the dream wasn't over yet.  
  
But no matter how much Loki liked Adr, he didn't know how much he could believe what he said. Father would lecture him every time he mentioned the dreams or the king on how he couldn't trust Adr, and that he must never, ever go away with him. When he woke up and Thor was there, it helped him remember why he needed to stay, why he couldn't go and visit Adr like he wanted to.  
  
That was one of the reasons he was having trouble sleeping tonight. Staying up and watching Loki sleep wasn't very good for Thor, even if it was beneficial for Loki. When Thor kept showing up at breakfast exhausted and only gotten worse as time progressed their parents had demanded an explanation, and when they'd found out what Thor had been doing they forbade him from sleeping in Loki's room, saying that he needed his rest and must sleep in his own bed.  
  
They had let them leave the door between their rooms ajar, but it just wasn't the same. The last two nights had been alright, he'd been fairly certain he wouldn't have a dream because he'd had one three nights ago, and the king seldom visited him one night after another. But tonight there was a real possibility that he'd be visited, and that was why he was still awake. He wished Thor could creep in like they'd done before.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Thor rubbed his dry, tired eyes as he tried to go to sleep. He really was trying to do as Father and Mother insisted and get some rest, but he was worried about Loki. He knew his brother had not yet gone to sleep, that had been the sound of Loki's window closing just a moment ago. It made him so angry that he could not help his brother! He should not have to endure such an ordeal. But how could Thor combat dreams? At least when he could watch his brother slumber he was doing something, even if it wasn't the solution for which Thor would wish.  
  
Hearing a creak from the door as it swung open, Thor lifted his head to see his brother creeping quietly into the room. Surprised he inquired, "Loki, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Shhh! The guards will hear you," Loki whispered fiercely. "Father may have forbidden you from sleeping in my room but he did not forbid me from sleeping in yours."  
  
Thor blinked as he brother slipped under the covers, his tired mind taking a moment to process the information.  
  
"Oh, that is very clever brother."  
  
"Yes, but you must actually sleep as well or Father will notice something is wrong."  
  
Thor frowned, "But I want to look after you."  
  
Loki sighed, "Thor, just being there will help. You don't have to be awake."  
  
As Thor snuggled up to his little brother, wrapping his arms protectively around him, he murmured, "Very well, but if you need me you must wake me immediately."  
  
"Of course, brother," Loki mumbled in reply as they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chafing at the Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass by and children learn. Even restraints made of silk can chafe. Loki's solution to the problem, and how he achieved it.

Loki pretended to read the book he was holding as he sat scowling in the warm sunshine streaming through one of the long windows that lighted the palace library.  
  
Everyone kept looking at Loki as though he was about to shatter! He was _not_ made of glass! It had been _months_ since he almost stepped off the Bifrost. It wasn't like Adr was going to kidnap him. At least he didn't think he would, atleast not permanently without Loki's permission. If he'd really wanted to take him Loki would have been long gone by now.  
  
And he was still being examined by 'experts.' All of them trying to figure out why an apparently all-powerful king from a realm they'd never even heard of had fixated on him. And the ever-present guards were horrible. It seemed that he couldn't be alone, except when he was in his chambers, which had so many protective enchantments on them that the energy put into the spells was practically tangible.  
  
Loki had thought that with time everyone would settle down, but apparently the opposite was true. Father's informants kept bringing him word about how suddenly everyone in the nine realms had taken an interest in him, as he was apparently valuable enough in some way for a being who possessed more power than even Odin to desire him. Father's guards had already caught a handful of spies that were supposedl to be trying to find out what made him so important.  
  
And so Father started making him go to extra weapons practice, and extra magic lessons as well, the latter of which Loki found surprising. He could do without the extra time on the training grounds, but he didn't mind the magic lessons, even if a disproportionate amount of time seemed to be spent on self protection and defense.  
  
But what he really hated was how people assumed he couldn't take care of himself. They were always hovering around, watching him like he was suddenly going to bolt. He never had any time to himself! And while he didn't actually mind talking to Adr once or twice a week, he'd still been having those periodic feelings of being watched. _Everyone_ was always watching him! How he wished he could just vanish from their sight. And he most certainly _could_ and he _would_ find a way to do exactly that, no matter how long it took him.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Styrr's tall, solemn figure stood at attention in the hallway outside the princes' rooms. He had the first shift standing guard tonight. He took his responsibilities of guarding the young prince very seriously. After all, should he fail he would have to answer to not just one king, but two.  
  
It had been several centuries since Styrr had sworn fealty to King Addrjugr, who had won his complete trust. It was Addrjugr that held his true loyalty, not Odin, though that did in no way prevent him from fulfilling his duties to Asgard's royalty. They were, in any event, exactly what his King wished him to do. As he thought on the ruler that had taken him in and valued him for being himself, Styrr's mind wandered to the task to which his King had set him so many years ago, not long after he had been rescued from his former life.  
  
His task of guarding the young prince not only ensured Loki's safety from those who did not know his worth but who desired him anyway, it also gave the dark-haired guard the chance to watch the prince as he grew and progressed in knowledge and power. He could also learn of the events occurring in Asgard, and in particular how the decisions of the realm's rulers and nobles would effect his young charge.  
  
As the years passed, Styrr watched as the personalities of the young prince Loki and his companions developed. The annoyance the young prince often expressed in connection to the constant surveillance he was required to submit to quickly developed into a tendency to use any means available to slip away from his watchers.  
  
He began with lies, progressed to using pranks as distractions and finally learned how to cloak his presence with his magic. The first time he did so and snuck off on his own the entire court panicked and the palace was turned upside down by a search party. Luckily the boy showed up again before they could search the city and surrounding countryside as well. Apparently nobody had thought to simply ask Heimdall where he was.  
  
When it became clear that no amount of scolding or punishment could stop Loki from disappearing regularly, he was made to promise to tell at least one person where he'd be from that time on. Why Heimdall didn't count, since he could just look for him and find him immediately, Loki (and Styrr as well, though he'd never encourage the young prince's grumbling) had no idea.

 

Though when the boy did pull tricks on his minders Styrr was always sure to touch the pendant he wears around his neck with the matching sapphire ring he carries in a pouch on his belt. When united the magically augmented objects notify his king that Loki has once again evaded his protectors. While there was no great danger to the young prince when he concealed himself so, since very few people had the skill to actually find him, the warning still allowed his King to look after Loki while he was alone and relatively vulnerable.

 

Loki soon found that while invisibility hid him from almost all of the Aesir, he still felt as though he was often watched, no matter that he wasn't actually visible. He continued to stubbornly search for a solution. He was determined to have his privacy no matter how long it took! Even if he had to search through all the books in the nine realms, even should he be forced to create his own spell, he would persevere until he found a way to render himself indetectable to all.

 

And accomplish his goal he did. The first time he disappeared from Heimdall's view he was grounded for a month. But to the young prince it was well worth the price. For the first time in a very, very long time he felt free and unobserved. 

 

Shifting his stance, Styrr settled back to enjoy the solitude of his thoughts as he stood in the corridor, carefully remaining alert and watchful, as befit a guard of the royal house of Asgard.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The King of Utanskadr smiled as he relaxed upon his throne. That night's visit had gone particularly well. Loki was always so eager to expand his understanding of the arcane arts and his abilities in magic, and while his tutors were indeed learned they had nowhere near the amount of experience and knowledge that he could give the boy. Practicing with their dream forms, instead of their actual physical forms gave them the added benefits of mistakes being much easier to rectify and one's physical form remaining untouched. These were especially valuable as they had been working on shapeshifting lately. Which, though it was something that came naturally to the young prince, still often created surprising results.  
  
Though the King had no set form himself, he usually chose to appear as though he were an Às when he was with Loki. Though he did change the details from time to time (for the sake of variety, and to test the boy's imagination and skill). Though Loki was far from lacking in either category. And it certainly did not hurt the boy to learn that while one's outside appearance could be useful (especially when appealing to those who were easily swayed by physical beauty), in the end it was largely irrelevant. Though in was true that the boy had already learned some of the skills that would allow him to make use of his own physical beauty, which he did in no way lack. But the child did need to learn not to base his judgements off of appearance alone. One's intelligence, wisdom, and skill in magic was not reflected in one's physical appearance, and to underestimate a person simply because they appeared as a harmless old woman was rank stupidity.   
  
But Loki learned quickly, and his agile mind made their conversations a pleasure to which Addrjugr found himself looking forward. If he did not have a realm to rule, and if he were not afraid that he would overwhelm the boy (who had been remarkably patient with the frequency of his visits), he would have made nightly forays into the boy's dreams. As it was he reluctantly restrained himself and saw to his responsibilities and limited the number of visits he made into the little prince's consciousness.


	8. Celebratory Guile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's coming of age. Most of the drama happens in the next part.

Loki sat on the castle parapet overlooking the main gates. Thor and his friends were off on yet another adventure. Troll slaying, treasure hunting, and exploring were just some of the things they got to go have fun doing. They would be gone all week, though at least they would be back in time for Loki's name day. He sighed dejectedly. They could travel wherever they wished and Loki had to stay behind at the palace. Apparently when they were on their trips they were too 'exposed' and 'vulnerable' for Loki to go as well. Whenever Loki got to go anywhere it seemed like Father mobilized half the army. And if they traveled by Bifrost...everyone acted like he was permanently on the brink of taking a running jump into the river. The way they crowded around him, cutting him off from the edges of the bridge, would be hilarious if it wasn't so oppressive. While he did feel a certain encouragement--like an open invitation to jump--that didn't mean he was going to do it.  
  
A breeze ruffled Loki's hair as he stood and turned, walking towards his quarters. Perhaps tonight he would do some exploring of his own. He'd discovered that he could get away with not being seen by Heimdall if he hid from him during the evenings. He'd told Father that he was not comfortable having Heimdall spy on him while he is romantically involved. Odin couldn't complain without being hypocritical. He'd never been exactly faithful and Loki's fairly certain he's often hidden himself from Heimdall to prevent Frigga from discovering exactly how far he strays.  
  
Later that evening, Loki cloaked himself from view and slipped out into the nearby forest. It felt so good, so peaceful to be alone and unwatched. No one was there to judge, guard, ignore, or spy on him.As he shifted into the form of a great black wolf the fresh scent of pine needles and the evening breeze became even more intense, and he sounds of the forest seemed louder. Over the chirping of insects he could hear the sound of small animals rustling in the undergrowth, and the trickling of a small stream nearby. As the sun sank into the horizon, leaving a stunning wash of orange and pink light behind, he began to pick up speed as he ran along the forest's trail, caught up in the speed and the exhilaration of being absolutely free, without the need of _anyone's_ permission or approval. Evenings like this never came often enough.

\------------------------------

Styrr hurried along the corridor as he made his way to Prince Loki's chambers. There was to be a great celebration that evening in  honor of the prince's name day. Styrr had just a few minutes before the changing of the guard, during which time he had a mission to fulfill on behalf of his king.

He walked into the prince's chambers. He was one of the few who could do so freely (by virtue of being a member of his personal guard). Striding over to the large cedar desk, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a letter addressed to Loki, written in a good facsimile of the Allfather's handwriting. He quickly took a nearly identical letter from the prince's desktop and replaced it with the forgery.  
  
Striding over to the fireplace, he quickly opened the real letter and read it, out of curiosity. The King wished to meet his son in the weapons vault later that evening, as they had some matters of great importance to discuss. How intriguing. His King, Addrjugr, had dictated what was very nearly the same letter, with a few key differences. Unfortunately--if everything went according to plan--Loki would miss out on the conversation with his father. Though he would certainly have other concerns to occupy his mind to replace it.

\-------------------------------------

The guard gently placed the letter in the grate and murmured a soft word, causing the scrap of paper to burst into flames. When it had completely turned to ash, he quickly left the room to go and take up his duty as part of the prince's guard detail that eveningLoki gazed into the tall mirror as he straightened his formal attire. He looked....dignified. Regal, in fact. He smiled slightly, approving of the sleek perfection of his newest outfit. Satisfied at last with his appearance, he turned to leave his chambers, only then seeing the envelope sitting upon his desk. Surprised,  for it was very unusual for others to leave written messages in his chambers (especially in view of the fact that they were difficult for most people to get into in the first place), he plucked the letter from its resting place, smoothly slit it open and began reading.  
  
My Son,  
       I would wish you my most sincere congratulations and joy upon this your name day. As you have come of age, and are now a man, there is a matter of importance that I would discuss with you this evening. I have arranged with your guards to spend the time with you alone, and would have you meet me outside the main gates after the feast that we might talk of this in private.  
                                                                     In celebration of this your day,  
                                                                        Odin Borson, King of Asgard  
        
Loki snorted in amusement. His father was so formal, even when he was writing a note that only his son would read. It wasn't as if the note was even necessary. Father could have simply pulled him aside at some point during or after the feast. It was actually somewhat strange that he would feel the need to leave a note. Not to mention that he would want to meet alone with Loki, without even the guards.  
  
The strangest part, he supposed, was where his father wished to meet him. While the area outside the main gate _would_ be an ideal spot to be if one valued privacy (and his father apparently wished to have it during this particular conversation), it would also put Loki much closer to the Bifrost than he would have thought Father would allow. This would no doubt be a most interesting talk.  
  
With an odd symmetry that reflected Styrr's earlier actions, Loki strode over to the fireplace, dropped in the letter, and set it aflame before exiting the room on his way to the feast.  
  
As Loki entered the great dining hall, he was surrounded by the warm laughter and chattering of the guests. Nodding to his guards, he dismissed them to their table and strode over to his place next to his brother. After the feast had begun and they had spent a little time in the presence of their parents, they would go out to mingle among the guests and spend time with their friends.   
  
Unfortunately, Loki would have to be visible the entire time tonight as the feast was in his honor. Otherwise he might have learned some new and interesting secrets as well as the gossip that would never reach his ears. In his experience, people always had their more interesting conversations when they thought themselves to be unheard by others.  
  
Sitting himself down, Loki smiled as he exchanged greetings with his family and accepted their congratulations. He was the perfect picture of courtesy. It was really too bad that everyone in all of Asgard already knew that he was nothing close to the sweet, polite prince that he appeared to be. He could have so much more fun with someone who was ignorant of his true nature.  
  
Though certain individuals did supply the exception to the rule. Especially the ones that were absolutely determined not to be taken in by him. They became so delightfully frustrated when he pulled a successful prank on them.  
  
Odin started the celebration off by congratulating Loki on his coming of age, and the feasting began. The crowd hushed as the first of the storytellers began to speak, telling the tale of the mighty hero Sigurd and how he slew the dragon Fafnir.  
  
And so the evening wore on, filled with singing, dancing, and competitions in strength and wit along with additional storytelling. Flyting was unsurprisingly Loki's particularly favorite pastime. As the evening wore on and the guests began to depart, seeking their beds (or another's as the case might be), the Allfather caught Loki's eye as he left the hall with his queen. Loki nodded to acknowledged him, indicating that he would follow as soon as he taken his leave of the remaining guests.


	9. Rainbow Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki falls under a spell. Thor searches for his missing brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the title sounds like a cheap perfume. But there you have it anyway.

A short while later, as the young prince left the hall alone, Styrr watched in silence. Everything had gone smoothly. Loki had not left with Odin, which had been his primary concern that evening. And he now had the time to return to Loki's quarters, ensure that the forged letter had been destroyed, and report with the other guards to wait outside the weapons vault "until they were needed." His right corner of his mouth curved slightly upwards in amusement. They would most certainly be needed tonight, though not when and where they were going to be.  
  
Meanwhile, Loki exited the palace, nodding to the departing revelers as he strode through the great open hallways. As he strode out into the courtyard, the cool night air upon his face was a welcome relief from the warm, stuffy atmosphere of the feasting hall. The sound of his footsteps echoing off the stone walls, he slipped out the main gates. His Father had not yet arrived, he had probably taken the time to escort Mother back to their chambers. Loki leaned back against the massive wall, enjoying the scenery as he waited. While very beautiful during the day, with its shining golden warmth, Loki found Asgard to be at its most beautiful at night, when the stars and galaxies shone down, lighting the city with a softer silvery light. Meanwhile the river became a soothing expanse of darkness broken by the reflections of those same stars, with the Bifrost providing a shimmering accent to the stillness around it.

As Loki's eyes were drawn to the swirling colors of the bridge, the flickering light seemed to expand and fill his vision until he was conscious of little else. He moved towards it, unaware of his own actions Seeing only the beauty before him, he stepped onto its broad expanse, sedately following the strong compulsion he could feel drawing him out toward the world's edge.

\-----------------------------

Thor roared with laughter as Fandral finished his most amusing (and of course rather bawdy) story about the blacksmith's apprentice that had set out to catch a selkie. Indeed, this night's feast had been most entertaining! A feast in celebration of a good cause was always a worthwhile way to pass the time. And what cause could be more worthy than the celebration of his brother's life?  
  
Grinning, he looked around in an effort to locate Loki. Honestly, one would think that Loki did not find feasts enjoyable, with the way he was constantly disappearing. He did not drink enough either, for was it not one of the more truly enjoyable activities at such a celebration? Yet Thor thought, had he not become somewhat tipsy himself and still possessed clarity of thought, that he could almost certainly count the number of times he had seen his brother actually drunk on his fingers.  
  
Seeing something swirl in the corner of his eye, Thor turned to see his brother leaving the feasting hall with a swirl of his cloak. Grinning at his brother's propensity for dramatic gestures, Thor took his leave of his friends and made his way to his own quarters. He had a present to give to his brother. Retrieving the carefully wrapped package, Thor returned to the hallway he'd seen his brother take and followed Loki, occasionally asking guards and passing warriors if they'd seen which way he'd gone.  
  
Tracing Loki's path, Thor's forehead wrinkled as he thought. From what he'd heard his brother had gone off without his guards. True, he hadn't seen any when Loki was leaving the feast but he'd been almost all the way out the door. Ah, but Father probably wanted to talk to Loki. He had had a private discussion with Thor on his nameday, it was only natural that he would have one with Loki as well. Smiling with relief that he'd found an explanation for his brothers' strange behavior, he exited the palace.  
  
Thor glanced around the courtyard, impatient for his eyes to adjust to the darker environment. Where was his brother? He'd been assured that Loki had left the palace...but there weren't even any lights out here. Except, of course, the torches by the main gates. And while Loki did sneak around much of the time, Thor did know that his brother preferred being able to see his surroundings to not knowing who or what might be lurking in the darkness with him.  
  
So Loki must be near the lights even if Thor could not see him. Searching the shadows near the lights, Thor approached the main gates. As he came to rest beneath the archway, he looked around in puzzlement. Had Loki turned himself invisible? While not an uncommon occurrence, Thor could see no reason for his brother to disappear when there was no one to see him in the first place.  
  
The flickering light of the Bifrost eventually drew his gaze when it became clear that Loki was not to be seen anywhere near the  
gates. Looking out at the moving lights, it took a moment for Thor to register what he was seeing. There was someone on the Bifrost. That someone was _Loki._ His brother was _on the Bifrost by himself!_  
   
Thor's heart clenched in panic as an adrenaline rushed through him. He took off running. His brother wasn't supposed to be _near_ the Bifrost let alone walking on it by himself!  Dropping his package, he sped onto and across the bridge as he yelled for his brother to stop. But Loki continued onwards, moving at the same strangely lethargic pace.  
  
Pulse pounding in his ears, Thor reached Loki just as his brother turned to stare at the rushing water below.  
  
"LOKI! What are you doing?" Shaking his brother to get his attention, Thor searched his face for any sign of awareness. He wouldn't even look at Thor, just at the water. It was like Thor wasn't even there. And he kept trying to step forward off the bridge. What was wrong with him?  
  
He had to get his brother off the Bifrost. Now. Bending down, Thor swung his brother over his shoulder and turned to run off the cursed bridge. Loki fought his hold, but only weakly. The second that Thor stepped off the bridge onto solid ground, his brother went limp. Hurrying over to the main gates, Thor set his brother down and shook him, trying to wake him. Receiving no response, he started gently slapping his brother's face.  
  
"Loki, wake up. Loki! Please, brother, you must awaken."  
  
The young prince didn't even twitch. He was deeply unconscious. Hands trembling with worry, Thor quickly picked up his brother  
once again and rushed off toward the hall of healing.


	10. Waking Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki won't wake up. His parents try to fix it, and he and Adr have a chat.

Dark shadows flickered back and forth across the throne room, echoing their King's mood. Addrjugr scowled as he clenched his fists. Just a few more seconds and the boy would have stepped into the cascade. The enchantment he'd prepared would have ensured his safe arrival, and he'd finally have had the chance to talk to the boy in person.  
  
And he'd really wanted to talk to Loki. He'd watched as his powers and abilities grew, but the thing that had impressed him the most was that the boy had managed to disappear even from him. In a way it was rather embarrassing that such a young man, barely more than a child, had managed to outperform Adr's own spell work. It as also invigorating. At least when he did it Odin and Heimdall couldn't see the prince either. The boy was brilliant. He was already a more powerful sorcerer than nearly all that abode in the nine realms, and he would soon surpass the few that were left.  
  
Really he was perfect.  Being creative, intelligent and powerful, Loki had the _most_ amusing ways of entertaining himself when bored. He'd really been looking forward to the prince's visit. Of course he hadn't intended to really kidnap him. He'd have sent the boy home eventually. If he'd wanted to go. Probably. And speaking of talking with the boy, Adr still needed to have a little chat with him. He settled himself into a more comfortable position and began concentrating.

\---------------------------------

The Allfather stood in the silence of the weapons vault. The stern grey expanse of stone, broken only by the alcoves containing Asgard's most powerful weapons and greatest trophies, loomed ominously. It was rather appropriate, considering the nature of the room's contents. Such dire instruments of war should never be taken lightly.  
  
Turning to the narrow plinth beside him, a wash of blue spilled over his features as he gazed upon the Casket of Ancient Winters. He was not looking forward to this discussion. If he'd only planned on congratulating Loki on his coming of age and on giving him his advice and counsel it would be different matter entirely. If only he did not have a secret to tell whose revelation would most certainly hurt his younger son. But one could not choose whether or not certain things needed to be done in life. One could only choose whether or not one did them.  
  
Though Loki really should have arrived by this time. Odin had escorted his wife back to their quarters before coming to the vault. He would not have been surprised had his son actually arrived before him. Loki valued information highly, and made a point to be punctual. Probably because Thor was not. One corner of his mouth crooked up at the thought. His sons were so different, and it often seemed that Loki went out of his way to emphasize that difference. But he ought to be here by now.  
  
Striding over to the entrance the King stepped out into the hallway, only to see the prince's guards approaching. His son was not with them. They were to have waited a short while after Loki had left the feast before following behind. So where was his son?  
  
His heart clenched as he took a deep breath, about to order anyone within hearing distance to begin a search.  But running footsteps echoed down the corridor and the loud exclamations of a servant forestalled him.  
  
"My King! My King! Prince Thor desires your presence most urgently! He has gone to the healers with Prince Loki, who responds to neither word nor movement! Your aid is needed at once, lest the foul ensorcellment that holds him worsen!"

\----------------------------

Nothing they did made any difference. Odin Borson, King of Asgard, Allfather, Ruler of the Nine Realms, warrior and runemage, was powerless to help his son. Loki lay on the bed in one of the few private rooms in the healing hall, motionless. His face pale, he seemed somehow smaller, more like the little boy he was so few centuries ago.  
  
Thor, of course, would not leave his side. And Odin still needed to talk to his wife, to explain what had befallen their son. And that he could do nothing about it. No healer's remedy, mage's enchantments, or appeal from family provoked any change.

Was it because of Loki's heritage that none could revive him? If he told the sorcerers and physicians that he was not Aesir, but Jotun, would it make a difference? If only it would, but he feared that this illness was solely due to the vile spellwork of the wretch that would steal his son from him. If Thor had not followed him....Loki would have simply disappeared. As it was he could only hope that they had not lost him in every sense other than the physical.

\------------------------------

While physically motionless, Loki's mind was still active. His dreamscape had shifted from a swirling, flickering rainbow into a hilltop, complete with rocks, trees and a night wind under a midnight blue sky broken by clouds that were, for some strange reason, dark orange.  
  
His mouth twisted bitterly, Loki slumped against the trunk of a tree. It wasn't too difficult to figure out what had happened. The last thing he remembered was seeing the Bifrost, and his thoughts slowing and becoming blurred. And he was experienced enough at working in dreams to recognize it when he was in one. Notwithstanding that he was unable to wake himself.

It seemed that Addrjugr had finished with waiting for his permission. He really should have questioned his "Father's" letter when it became clear that they would meet _alone near the Bifrost_. And he should never have waited there by himself. The plan had been masterfully orchestrated. Even his father's absence at the gate had not been too unusual given that he'd escorted Mother back to their chambers before going to meet Loki. With hindsight, it was all too simple.  
  
A quiet rustling of grass to his side drew his attention. Turning, he saw the Shadow King, Addrjugr, at his side.

His tone of voice sharp and biting, Loki took the offensive. "Having caught me, is it really necessary that we still talk in dreams? Or have I not yet arrived at my destination, over which I have no control?"

The dark king sighed softly as he turned towards the younger man. "You need have no fear. While I would naturally prefer to converse with you in person, I find myself unable to do so. You are yet in Asgard."  
  
At that, Loki's eyes widened in surprise as he sat a little straighter and looked up into Adr's face. Hair that was momentarily a dark and curly brown framed a face that boasted light blue eyes currently shifting their hue to a deep green. Loki knew quite well from the shapeshifting lesson's Adr had given him that this was the king's natural state. Though as always, the changes were fascinating. And still the ruler's personality was such that as soon as one saw him, one recognized him. No matter his features, height, or apparent species. It was truly astonishing.

"I had thought that you'd succeeded in taking me. If that was not your intention, what cause is there for the spell you have cast upon me?"  
Leaning back against the tree, Adr contined his explanation. "It is true that my intention was to greet you in my Kingdom. However, your brother came aross you before your transportation could be accomplished. But know this, in no way did I mean you harm. Being unable to come to you myself I merely wished for the occasion to congratulate you on this day and in turn offer a gift."  
  
So Thor had rescued him. It still hurt though, that Adr _had_ tried to kidnap him. He'd thought himself safe, that Adr had been his friend.

  
  
"And yet you tried to take me from my home. How would this not harm me? How could I trust a man that would steal me away without my permission?" Loki demanded unhappily.  
  
"Young one, perhaps it was not the most honorable of actions. Indeed, I must admit that it was in no way honorable. But for trust to be earned it must first be given, if only in some small measure. I, being unable to come to you, did plan to offer you the invitation to remain with me for a time. I did merely wish to do so in person. In such a way I would have been able to present to you myself the gift I had prepared. You would only have remained in my realm as long as you would have wished it so."  
  
"And yet you gave no warning, enchanting me that I would come at your bidding. Doing what you, and not what I, pleased. Can I believe that you truly mean me no harm, and that you would have actually allowed me the choice to return, had your plan succeeded?"  
  
"I know that trust in one such as I, that is neither understood nor known by Asgard, is difficult. Have I not often offered you the occasion to visit me? And though I know very well that often you would have desired to say yes, you did ever say no, holding to the promise you had given your Father. Which was honorable on your part. I did not doubt that if I were to offer such again I would once more be refused."  
  
Of course he would say no! Had he not done so repeatedly? While forgiveness was certainly easier to obtain than permission (a lesson Loki had himself learned well), Adr had no right to take him anywhere against his will. Let alone to an unknown place that no one else could find, and so from which none could retrieve him. Even should he manage to win himself free he did not know that he would be able to find his own way back from such a place.  
  
"And so you force the issue in spite of knowing I would most certainly refuse."  
  
"Only in part. To keep the promise a refusal of an invitation was necessary. Yet if you were present already, the decision to stay would have been yours alone, and you would have been free of any such promise, with the full right of adulthood behind your decision. The choice would have been yours to make without restrictions."  
  
The older man's voice had remained calm throughout, seemingly patient and reasonable. It was not hard to believe that he was sincere in his motives.  
  
"...I never seem to know whom to trust and what to believe when it comes to you, Adr. Doubt wars with friendship, for I would consider you a friend, yet good sense and caution counter what I would otherwise believe without hesitation. Never does it seem to me that you would intend me harm." Loki looked down at his hands clasped over his knees, whiched he'd pulled up against his chest. "Yet your actions, when taken by themselves, speak otherwise. The explanations you give are sensible and kind, yet the advice of my family and friends is to avoid, to mistrust, and to fight against you."  
  
"Such a dilemma is not easy, I know. I can only ask that you extend me but a little of your trust that may I yet prove that I am worthy of all. Perhaps you will find that the answer is that both I and your family do love and care for you, and neither is untrustworthy. And I am sure that your family no doubt fears for you even now. It is time that we cease our conversation, that you may reassure them, and have time to think on what has been said."

Breathing in deeply as his dreamscape darkened, Loki opened his eyes to see the anxious face of his mother looking down at him. He seemed to be in the healing hall, judging by the room and the various healers and mages who were standing there trying to look as though they knew what they were doing.  
  
"Loki! Oh my Loki, are you well? We have been so worried for you." His mother cried, sobbing her relief as she embraced him.

He was quick to gently reassure her. He'd always hated it when his mother cried. "Shh, Mother, I am fine. You need worry no longer. I am safe and well."

"Loki, you would not awaken. We feared we had lost you. And there was naught that we could do against the enchantment that was cast upon you. We were so worried."

"It's alright Mother. I am safe and unharmed. You need fear no longer."

"Oh! We must tell of your recovery to your Father and brother. Roskva! Fetch the Allfather and Prince Thor. Tell them that Loki has awakened. Bring them at once!"

"Mother, do not excite yourself so. All is well, and Father and Thor will no doubt come as they wish. Is it not yourself who has always told me that excitement impairs one's judgement and that calmness enhances one's abilities?"

"Loki," scolded Frigga, "of course I know to take my own advice! But do not forget that I was not the only person worried for you! Your Father and Thor are even now aiding in the search for a counter enchantment! Think you that I would have them be sick at heart over your fate longer than need be?"

Loki's train of thought stopped completely at the nearly oxymoronic image of Thor trying his hand at research in the library. The place would be in shambles by the time he was through! The shelves....and the books....yes, they definitely needed to get him out of there as quickly as possible. And it was not because he wanted to see his brother. It certainly wasn't because his actions were somewhat...touching. And his Father...it made sense for him to be doing everything in his power to regain his son. Had he not went to rather extreme lengths to keep Loki guarded and near home? The idea that he'd been worried though...his mother was not often wrong about emotions where her family was concerned. While Father had always been somewhat...possessive, he'd never been one to show love and affection for Loki. He more often scolded his son (admittedly that was sometimes well deserved) and found new ways to restrict his freedom. If only Mother was right. His thoughts whirling frantically back and forth, Loki relaxed into his mother's embrace to consider her words and await his father and brother.

Mother finally released him before they arrived, and the healers began to take over. Loki lay back resignedly against the pillows. Even if they and the sorcerers were not so inclined, his Father would insist on _every possible test_ being performed on him to ensure his well-being, _and_ that he was in his right state of mind. He also had a feeling that his already limited freedom was going to be even further curtailed. All in all he could easily have wished for a happier end to his name-day.


	11. Frostbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers his origins

Loki ran.   
  
Father had lied to him. All his life he was not who he had thought he was. A Jotun, not an Odinson. Kept locked away in a gilded palace, merely a trophy, a tool. Ready to be flaunted and used as the King saw fit.  
  
The worst part was that it made so much sense. It explained why he always felt out of place, even why he was constantly guarded when there was no real way to stop his "stalker" from taking him if he really wanted to. That had been proven months ago when only Thor and a little luck had prevented it from happening. The guards weren't for Adr, they were for Loki. No doubt just waiting for him to snap, for his true nature to reveal itself.  
  
He was a monster.  
  
His Father had not even denied that he'd taken Loki for a purpose.   
  
He wished he'd never known. Or did he? Was it truly better to live a lie? But wouldn't that be what he was doing, before his thrice-confounded moment of curiosity? It was pure chance that he'd even found out.  
  
He'd been bored, as being confined to the palace wasn't exactly entertaining, and found a treatise on the Casket of Ancient Winters. The heart of Jotunheim, it was what had kept the planet fertile. It had controlled even their weather, ensuring sufficient crops and livestock so their people could thrive.  
  
He'd only been curious. An object of such staggering power, a worthy prize indeed. But when he'd touched it...  
  
At first he'd thought it to be a curse. It would have been something that he would have thought to do. In fact, he already had  bespelled some of Asgard's more powerful treasures to protect them from thieves and traitors. He had become quite adept at it, after all the lessons on magical protection he'd had to take. Appropriate really, using one stolen treasure to protect the rest. Asgard's trophies, their symbols of superiority over the other inhabitants of the nine realms. How his fath--how Odin must have laughed.  
  
But then his skin had returned to its normal hue; there had been no ill effects. No true curse on such an object would be so ineffectual. And he'd been born at the end of the Aesir's war with the Jotuns. It wasn't hard to figure it out.   
  
He'd deliberately picked the Casket up again. Not only did he react to it, it reacted to him, responding by readying its power for its master to use. And only one of the royal line of Jotunheim could use it.    
  
And then his father had walked in. No doubt alerted by his spies that Loki was near the Casket. Skin still blue, he'd turned and confronted him.   
  
And his Father hadn't denied it. He was Laufeyson, found in the same temple as the Casket, alone and abandoned. Taken back to Asgard and presented as a thieving King's son. A monster hidden behind the face of a princeling, pale and pink, but still so unlike the Aesir. And so he was mistrusted, hidden away, guarded and watched.   
  
And then his Father fell into the Odinsleep. Of course he did, he always seemed to do so at the most appropriate times--for his purposes. They always seemed to be the most inconvenient times for others.  
  
He could not stay here, hiding behind a mask he had not even known he'd been wearing his entire life. But where was he to go? He'd already been judged too small and weak by the Jotuns. Not that he wished to live his life amongst monsters in any event.   
  
He was alone, and would be always alone no matter where he went.  
  
Sobbing as his emotions seemed to tear him apart and gasping from the exertion of running, he stopped to catch his breath. Looking up, the Bifrost caught his eye. Adr, of course. Adr would not care, he was not Aesir and had no grudge against the Jotuns. Sometimes Loki thought that he didn't really even understand that there was any difference between the differing inhabitants of the various realms.   
  
His promise not to go to Adr hardly mattered. He'd promised the person he'd thought was his Father, not Odin. A promise to someone who didn't exist didn't matter.  
  
He took off once more, racing out onto the Bifrost. Falling upon his knees, he began to concentrate as best he could, crying out for his friend, for sanctuary. And his pleas were heard.  
  
Not three feet in front of him, a black oval expanded. It's darkness bordered by swirling light that shifted from one color of the spectrum to the next. Feeling the radiating concern and calming love of his friend, he stepped forward and through the portal.

\------------------------------

Watching the distraught prince, who had been taking deep breaths and clenching his fists in an effort to calm himself, Adr decided that Loki was sufficiently in control to explain what was going on. While Loki's arrival was certainly a pleasant surprise, he'd hardly expected this particular situation to occur.  
  
"Loki, while I am honored that you have decided to accept my invitation, I must admit that I am surprised that you have done so. Had you not determined that you would never break the promise you made father, to never come to me of your own free will?"  
  
"I am no prince of Asgard, nor son of Odin." Loki spat out, his voice rising hysterially. "I am Laufeyson, a hateful _frost giant_ raised in ignorance and deceit! The oath I made was to Odin, as his son. As that is _hardly_ the case I am incapable of breaking such an oath, seeing as it was false in its conception. A promise based upon a lie is no promise worth keeping."   
  
While Loki's presence was exactly what he had been looking forward to for a very long time, Addrjugr found the young prince's state to be...concerning. It was clear that the boy needed help, a friend to rely on who would listen to him. He would have to exert considerable self-control to act only as such a friend at this time. Much as he would like to intensify their relationship, Loki had clearly suffered a great shock and hurt. Adr could never ignore the prince's needs of help and healing if he were to truly have the relationship between equals that he desired. Allowing the young man to continue with his tirade, he mused that it was just as well that he had learned the art of patience in the course of his long life. More than mere friendship would have to come with time.  
  
"I am a monster, the stuff of nightmares. The enemy of Asgard, fit only to be hunted down and slain. My entire life has been a lie."  
  
"Loki," Adr responded reproachfully, "have you so soon forgotten the lessons I have taught you? Is it not true that no matter a person's shape or form they yet remain that same person, their intellect and cunning the same as ever it was? While you have been lied to about your origins, the _life_ you have led is as true as it has ever been."  
  
Loki had stated to listen now. Good, he was using his intelligence instead of merely reacting (emotionally) to the situation. Carefully watching the prince's reactions, Adr softened his tone.   
  
"I know that this is not an easy revelation to accept. It was wrong for your parents to never tell you of your adoption. But is not an adopted son still his adoptive parent's son? Would you deny all who have not been raised by those who bore them their right to belong to a family that has cared for them?"  
  
Drawing in a shaky breath, Loki replied, "Of course not. But it is hardly the same. I am no Ás that was raised as one of the Aesir. I am a Jotun, abandoned by even my own race as weak and inferior. I have never been of Asgard, merely kept there, lied to, and manipulated. Were I to take my true form there...there would be many that would rather kill me than allow the continued existence of such a monstrosity."  
  
"Any such would richly deserved to be labeled the doltish bigots they are, fit only for their puerile words to be ignored and their ill-considered actions to be ridiculed. Do you truly believe that the Allfather would tolerate any such rebellion against his authority? I think you do not. Nor do I believe that _you_ truly believe all Jotun to be murderous beasts lacking in intelligence and the capacity to feel for others. You, Loki, certainly do not fit such a description."  
  
Loki merely looked back at him beseachingly, his distress and confusion stilled, but not yet gone. Moving forward to wrap his arm around the prince's shoulder, Addrjugr continued his soothing lecture.  
  
"My subjects are many in this realm. All are as diverse as the stones upon a shore. They come in varying colors, shapes, and sizes. Their properties and abilities differ one from another. And yet they are all stones. So it is with the peoples of the different realms. Simply because one is larger than another or is a little different does not mean that the he is not a person. Merely different. Perhaps better suited to certain tasks, but hardly inferior, or even superior, to the others. Who are likely better suited to yet different tasks than the first man."  
  
"People are not stones."  
  
"And yet the simile still holds true." Drawing the distraut prince with him towards the great doors, the King continued, "Come, see for yourself. I will show you my realm, and you may yet learn the worth of my subjects as the individuals they are, rather than as a population. It matters not to me of which race you were born or raised. Know that you are welcome here, and will not be condemned for what you are, only valued for who you choose to be."


	12. Storm Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor stilled, all movement stopping at the thought. Was it that simple? Did one merely have to enter the cascade and let oneself fall to find the place to which his brother had be stolen away? He had a chance. He could still find Loki, and bring him back.
> 
> A small smile of hope stole across his face as he stood, gripping Mjolnir tightly. Taking a deep breath, he looked down into the swirling river, braced himself, and leaped into rushing water.

Thor sat on the edge of the Bifrost amidst the falling ran, his mood reflected by the gloomy, overcast sky. Father had recalled him to Asgard as soon as he'd awoken. Loki was gone. The court's magicians could find no trace of him. No way to reach the shadowed king could be found. They could not retrieve his brother.  
  
At first he'd been furious. As had been his family, and in truth all of Asgard. While he was not a very popular person, he was still their prince, and none had the right to take him from them. Now all mourned for his loss. The sun had not shone in weeks, and yet he'd not heard a word of reproach. For the time being the weather echoed everyone's mood, not Thor's alone.  
  
Thinking back on his memories of his brother, Thor's mind naturally drifted to the two times they had nearly lost Loki before. Here, on the Bifrost, his brother had twice been averted from losing himself in the rush of the falling water. But only by the presence of his family. If they had not been there to prevent it he would have jumped and been lost long before. And this time they had not been there for him. He had fallen away from them and to some unknown place beyond Thor's reach.

A small smile of hope stole across his face as he stood, gripping Mjolnir tightly. Taking a deep breath, he looked down into the swirling river, braced himself, and dove into rushing water.

\-----------------------

At that thought he stilled. Was it that simple? Did one merely have to enter the cascade and let oneself fall to find the place to which his brother had be stolen away? He still had a chance. He could find Loki, and bring him back.Ratatosk leapt from root to root a he made his was up the base of the world tree. He was the fastest, the best climber. He always had the best information too, always knew what was going on. There were _so many_ interesting things in the nine realms. He knew the new things first. What people did, the things they said, the messages they sent. So many secrets. Such _marvelous_ gossip.  
  
A low moan cut through Ratatosk's racing thoughts as he climbed. His ears swiveled, pinpointing the direction from which it came. He was not actually a squirrel, indeed he was much smarter. Smart enough to know that anything making a noise like _that_ couldn't hurt him. And he was curious, always curious. Still, caution didn't hurt.  
  
Skipping over to a branching root that overlooked the creature making the noise, Ratatosk peered down. One of the Aesir lay among the twisted wood, clearly hurt. Silly Ás had probably been fighting and fallen off the edge of Asgard. They really needed a rail or something.  
  
Ratatosk leapt down next to the warrior to get a better look. For _this_ was no mere warrior! T'was the prince of Asgard, Odin's first son, Thor. Oh, such a _juicy_ piece of gossip! Being much smaller than Thor, he did not even bother to think of trying to move the Aesir. Anyway if he was stupid enough to fall off the edge of a world he deserved a little pain. Mayhap it would teach him to be more careful. But _he_ knew first! That _the Odinson_ had fallen into the roots of the world tree!  
  
Such information demanded to be shared! Chittering in excitement, Ratatosk raced off to spread the word. Such _delicious_ gossip and he was _first_ _to know_!


	13. Elements of Doubt and Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki explores Utanskadr and his own preconceptions.

Loki sat in the palace gardens, which were far more extensive than he would have thought possible given Utanskadr's dangerous environment. It was hidden away inside a protective enclosure that arched up high enough that the little details, like the girders that held the structure aloft (with the aid of a little magic), were lost in the distance.  
  
The gardens were made up of two distinct areas. The smaller, in which Loki sat now, contained only decorative plants from the various realms, and it seemed that a few from nowhere at all had been thrown in for good measure. Loki had never been anyplace as serene and beautiful as this...masterpiece of trees and flowers, each plant boasting blossoms more delicate and colorful than the last. The landscape was broken only by winding paths made of sparkling crystal and rushing brooklets, which tumbled over dark stones and fell to create shimmering silver pools upon which yet more flowers floated.  
  
The larger section of the gardens was populated with various crops. The temperature, frequency of rainfall, and the steady sunlight were all maintained by sorcerers. The enchanted structure that was, in essence, a gigantic greenhouse provided protection from the harsh forces that tore through the realm on a regular basis.  
  
Which was even more impressive than one would at first think, once one considered that the protected area was a vast plain containing as many croplands as needed to allow the people here to produce their own food. While not as elegant as the smaller enclosure, the vast expanse of farmland was stunning in its own right. The power and effort that had to have been required to build and maintain it were simply staggering.  
  
In the face of all that Adr and his subjects had accomplished, and after seeing for oneself the process by which it was done, it was not difficult to see that here all talents were valued for what they were. Though magic in particular was highly esteemed. That was not actually surprising, once one realized that it was a prerequisite of survival in this place. Utanskadr was hardly a Utopia, for all it that it was filled with spectacular wonders and endlessly fascinating impossibilities.  
  
Adr himself did not care from whence his subjects came, only that they were loyal to him. As his own visage changed from moment to moment, this was perhaps understandable. Why should it concern him what faces his people wore? His realm was not a large one. Hand-picking each of his people for their power and skill tended to limit the population. Further qualifying the immigrants by accepting only those whose loyalty he could command reduced the numbers of potential subjects even more.  
  
Little wonder that the king jealously guarded all information on his kingdom. While powerful, even the (relatively) many sorcerers here could be overwhelmed, should an opponent find a way to protect his armies from the environment. And those, whether they meant harm or not, who were so foolish as to enter Utanskadr without any protection would be pulled apart in a second. Without shielding such would be ravaged by the raw energies of creation and destruction that ran rampant across the kingdom.  
  
And the forces that rushed across Utanskadr, their paths full of the remnants of that which was in their path before, were awe-inspiring. Fire and heat more intense than the heart of any sun; a freezing cold so chilling that it froze absolutely everything within its reach, even the air. So too the wind would often travel so fast that a blade of grass caught up in it could pierce your skull and continue on to pass through your companion's as well. Earth tremors could raise a mountain range in a day and leave a gaping chasm in its place the next. And then there were the waves of gravity and the distortions of reality itself that rippled through everything in their path. They crushed, threw, and ripped any and all unprotected objects apart.  
  
There was a reason Adr accepted only the most powerful individuals of all the realms into his kingdom. Those who were unable to protect themselves would not live long in this place.  
  
Some were clearly better suited than others to particular dangers. The fire-giants of Muspelheim far outnumbered the other species he'd seen when the King had taken him to see the celestial forge. A burning pit that stretched for miles, the forge was where the (relatively tiny) hearts of stars were made before being sent out to finish forming in whichever nebula had been selected. While other species were capable of protecting themselves from the searing furnace, those who hailed from Muspelheim had a certain natural advantage that allowed them to tolerate the heat and manipulate the fires more readily.  
  
So too, the dwarves and dark elves were the most populous species in the enormous underground cavern in which the foundations of planets were lain. During his tour Addrjugr had been careful to point out why each was valuable to him, and that his subjects' strengths complemented each other. He was very clear that one species did not replace or overshadow the other. Different talents and abilities were merely different. They were not better nor worse than each other.  
  
Loki sighed as he rose from the ground and stretched muscles that had sat still for too long. Perhaps, Adr had a point. Whether or not Loki was a Jotun was his choice. He had not been raised Jotun. He could hardly claim the culture or the traditions of a realm he had barely visited. As for his physical form...was he not a shapechanger? Should he desire to be a stag or a bird could he not be one? If he did not wish to be a Jotun then he would not be.  
  
He began making his way to the throne room as he pensively pursed his lips. That was not to say that there were no advantages to the form. He'd seen that yesterday, when Adr had taken him to see the birthing of comets. They'd gone to a glittering canyon carved from ice and quartz. The workers there were primarily Jotun. Seeing them work...they had not acted like monsters as they were named by the Aesir. Their skill implied a certain amount of intelligence, even subtlety. He had no wish to talk to them, not now. But perhaps one day....skills such as those they had exhibited could certainly come in useful. It would be folly on his part not to learn to utilize his own innate abilities, would it not?


	14. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out about Thor.

Voices echoed out of the throne room, penetrating Loki's thoughts approached the throne room.   
  
"Ratatosk was quite certain my King. While he is inclined to gossip, his imagination is severely limited. He merely passes on his interpretation of the things he has seen and heard. Finding an injured prince lying in the roots of the world-tree is a story far beyond his capacity for invention."  
  
"But are the details of the story to be trusted? Could not the man be of the Vanir, or even Midgardian?"  
  
"Ratatosk regularly travels throughout all the nine realms, chattering to any that will listen, be they beast or man. He is certainly well traveled enough to recognize from whence a man hails. While he can be somewhat flighty he is often used as a messenger. The information he passes on is always reliable. And he was quite insistent that the man was not only an Ás, but a prince of the realm as well. I am inclined to believe him."  
  
Loki slowed his brisk walk as the significance of the exchange struck him. Thor was lying wounded in the roots of Yggdrasil? What had the fool been doing for him to end up in such a state, let alone in so strange a place? And alone, from the sound of it. Strange indeed for him to venture on a quest without the company of his friends.  
  
"What is this strange news of my brother? How came he to be in such a predicament?" He raised his own voice, cutting into the conversation as he slipped through the entrance to the room.  
  
Turning to look at him, the servant turned to look at him. As his pale eyes met Loki, a chill ran down his spine. A powerful sorcerer in life, this man, who had been Vanir from the look of him, had come to Utanskadr in death. He deserved more than Hel, yet could not reside in Valhalla. This was one of the dead that had no other place to retire to, and so could move between realms freely. It seemed that Ratatosk was not particular in whether or not those with whom he conversed were alive.  
  
"Ratatosk did not know how the prince came to be in such a state. Only that he was alone and gravely wounded."  
  
Loki frowned as his chest tightened a little in concern for his sibling. "We must retrieve him at once. If Thor is not well enough to drag himself about in spite of his wounds, then his situation is grave indeed."

\-------------------------------

Adr flinched ever so slightly as Loki entered the room and began interrogating his informant. He'd have preferred to handle this information on the wounded prince himself. While he would not have left him to die, he merely would have arranged for the Aesir to reclaim and tend to their fallen prince themselves.   
  
Such a resolution would have had the added bonus of preventing Thor from reaching Loki, as had clearly been his intention. Few things could result in a fall into the very roots of Yggdrasil, but jumping off the edge of Asgard in an effort to follow the cascading river, as the foolish warror must havedone, was one of them.  
  
And now Loki was insisting on rescuing his brother. Which would mean Thor coming here, and speaking with Loki. It was a distinct possibility that the prince could convince his brother that returning to Asgard was a good idea. It was truly unfortunate that it was not one of almost any other of the Aesir that was in need of rescue. Thor was one of a very select few that had any chance of persuading Loki to return.  
  
Ironically, his chances of retreiving his brother had been increased by Addrjugr himself, as he'd taught Loki to accept his heritage. But perhaps the young prince's resentment towards the parents who had lied to him had not been as mellowed as the self-hatred and anguish to which their lies had given birth had been.  
  
"Loki, do you not think that Heimdall will have seen what has befallen Thor and sent him aid already?"  
  
Loki looked up, returning Adr's steady gaze. He hadn't really thought about Heimdall's gaze. Odin would never leave his firstborn broken and bleeding.  
  
"But that is only if Heimdall has seen him. It is true that he can see nearly everything in the nine realms, but he has to be looking. The fact that Ratatosk had the time to find him at all argues that Heimdall has not seen Thor's predicament."  
  
Adr nodded slowing, acknowledging Loki's point. "And yet his attention could easily be drawn, allowing Asgard to rescue its lost son. This would also spare you the pain of facing one that has done you grave harm in the past. Should you so desire, I can arrange for him to be returned to Asgard without delay."  
  
Loki took a deep breath as he smoothed back his hair, recalling the pain of betrayal he'd felt when he'd first discovered his origins. But it was not Thor that had lied to him. He was terrible at lying, if he'd known Loki would have known as well within hours of Thor's learning the truth. He was not Loki's brother by blood. But he still owed him more than that. They were tied together by companionship, and as his brother would insist, love. He could not leave him in such a state, or offer only the least he could do to help him.  
  
"No...I must retreive him immediately. We know not the extent of his injuries nor the length of time he has borne them. We cannot wait for Asgard."  
  
The King seemed strangely stiff and silent, almost resentful. Perhaps it was time for Loki to remember his skill with words and manners, and to cease nearly ordering the ruler of a foreign realm to conform to his wishes.  
  
Widening his eyes and manipulating his expression to present a truly pitiful display of pleading hopefulness and worry, Loki appealed to his mentor.  
  
"Please Adr, it would truly set my mind at rest to know for myself that my brother is safe and well."  
  
The king looked down at the falsely endearing young prince. He was certainly old enough to know when he was being manipulated. But he was also of sufficient years to know when to pick his battles. He could not win this one by saying no. And his decision had nothing at all to do with the way Loki was looking at him. Nothing at all.  
  
"Very well. Let us seek out and lend aid to your brother."


	15. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor wakes up in Utanskadr. Naturally, he wants Loki to return with him.

Motion. Darkness. Pain.  
  
The taste of blood.  
  
Whispers.  
  
"...blundering idiot."  
  
"Carefully, he's...."  
  
"...on my count..."  
  
"....now."

Nausea. Blackness.

\--------------------------     

Thor regains consciousness slowly. His head is pounding. Where is he, he was falling. He fell so far...

He blearily opens his eyes. The world conists of blurred colors and vague shapes. He seems to be on a bed. A tall, dark shadow is bent over him.

"Shush now, you must rest."

The figure touches his forehead and he falls back into the darkness.

\--------------------------     

Thor's eyes opened once more. Sunlight slanted in through the window beside his bed and across the brightly patterned blanket that was covering him. He'd never seen it, nor the room, before. Where was he?  
  
As his memories returned, Thor tried to sit up, only to sink back down with a groan. Had he been in any other circumstance he almost would have considered the breathtaking plunge he'd experienced worth the inconvenience. But he had no time to waste, he had to discover where he himself was that he might continue his search for Loki. Scowling at his own stupidity in getting hurt, he levered himself up onto his elbows. Stupid. He should have used Mjolnir to slow his fall. Then he would not have been so inconvenienced.  
  
Luckily for his health, the very object of his quest entered the room before he could further damage himself by standing and falling, for he could not have actually managed walking. No matter how determined he was. Said object looked down at him thoughtfully as Thor stupidly looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"LOKI!" Thor was far too elated to even regret bellowing, though as he had several broken ribs it was quite painful.  
  
"Thor. Why is it that every time I am gone, even for a moment, you somehow manage to get yourself into such troublesome predicaments?"  
  
"Loki, you are here! I have found you!" Loki's words had hardly even registered. Which perhaps could be excused by the fact that Thor had a concussion.  
  
"Yes Thor. I am here. And you are here as well. We both seem to be in the same place." Loki's tone was mock-condescending. But Thor knew his brother of old and knew his teasing for what it was. Loki was pleased to see him as well.  
  
"Indeed!" Thor beamed. Which made his head hurt, but again he could not bring himself to care about that.  
  
Loki strode over to his brother's bedside, conjured a chair, and sat down.  
  
He smiled in amusement at Thor, who seemed unable to move past the fact that Loki was here. It was clear that Thor had sincerely missed him, and the thought warmed Loki's heart. Even if it was coming from a brother who currently seemed unable to contemplate more than a single idea in the space of several minutes.  
  
"So Thor, tell me. How is it that you managed to end up severely wounded and alone in the roots of Yggdrasil? While you getting yourself hurt is hardly unusual, managing to do so without aid nearby and in a place that you are unlikely to be found indicates that on this occasion, you have outdone yourself."  
  
"I was looking for you, of course." As if he'd have been doing anything else when his brother was missing.  
  
Loki tilted his head to the side, sincerely curious. "And why did you think I would be in the roots of the world tree? And why did you not bring help with you? Was it truly only you that searched for me?"  
  
Thor blinked. Surely Loki could not believe that only Thor missed him. "Of course not, all of Asgard has been in mourning these past weeks! You know quite well that father has never been able to discover where the monstrous child-thief that took you resides! None knew where we might find you, though it was not for lack of searching."  
  
Loki nodded. Of course, Thor did not know. Odin had not told him. Nor the rest of Asgard, from the sound of it. Had they known...why would any of the Aesir expend so much effort on a Jotun, their sworn enemy? "And yet that does not explain why you were found unconscious and bleeding in the very depths of the nine realms."  
  
Thor smiled proudly. While it had not turned out quite as he would have wished his plan had worked! "I was not there on purpose. It had occurred to me that each time you were enspelled by the cowardly cur that would take you from our home you had very nearly fallen over the edge of the world along with the Thund Tvitr. Since it could be no other who had stolen you from us I merely jumped into the river myself and let it take me as well to where you had been taken."  
  
Loki stared at his brother. Of course he had. Thor had jumped off the edge of the world, without any kind of protection, not knowing what dangers he must pass through nor where he'd end up, and had likely done so without telling anyone. And he still saw nothing wrong with his foolhardy actions. Of course he didn't. This was Thor, after all.  
  
"And you could not have waited for someone who knew what they were doing to aid you? Or used Mjolnir to _follow_ the river rather than jumping into it and falling into whatever obstacles it encountered?"  
  
Thor's face flushed crimson in embarrassment at that. He really ought to have thought to use Mjolnir. But the thought of his hammer led Thor to a different, very worrisome, possibility that drove any thought of embarrassment from his head. Where was she? Only he could lift her...  
  
Seeing his brother's sudden anxiety and easily connecting it to the mention of his hammer, Loki was quick to reassure his brother. He'd likely take off looking for her if he was not immediately forestalled. "Thor, do not look so fearful. Mjolnir is here, next to your bed. You carried it here yourself, as we could not persuade you to loosen your hold until some time after your arrival."  
  
Thor sighed his relief. While, at second thought, he could have called the hammer to him, having her here already was calming. Though he found it somewhat surprising, that Loki's captor had not tried to confiscate her. Unless Loki had escaped already. He'd seen no guards, nor had his brother given any indication that he was a prisoner. Though that could just be Loki. He never liked showing his true emotions.  
  
"Where are we brother? I did not think that such dwellings existed so far down Yggdrasil."  
  
"We are in Utanskadr, of course. Ratatosk happened upon you, and you know how gossipy he is. Word of your situation reached us most quickly, and naturally we came at once to your aid."  
  
So, they were prisoners after all. Though Loki seemed strangely...happy for a prisoner. He also seemed to be allowed to go wherever he wished to. And he'd said _we came_... Thor looked carefully at his brother. Could he have been enspelled once more? Or what was that Midgardian term--brainwashed. Though what cleaning one's brain had to do with implanting delusions Thor had no idea.  
  
"Loki, we must escape at once! You must know by now the weaknesses of this place! And I shall deal with any that stand in our way! Let us depart this accursed haven of loathsome degenerates and return home."  
  
Loki's mouth twisted downwards in resignation. Thor was going to be difficult about this. "Thor, I am here because I choose to be. I have no need to escape. I am not a prisoner, nor are you. Guests would be a more appropriate word. In fact, I have more freedom here than I ever had in Asgard. Really, have you seen any chains or shakles here? Or perhaps barred windows. Or even any guards set to keep us confined to the room?"  
  
It was as he feared. Loki was not in his right mind. At least the spell did not seem to have affected his personality. "Just because one cannot see something it does not mean that it is not there. Have you and your magic not taught me such? Loki, return with me to Asgard. You are sorely missed."  
  
"I am sorely missed by you perhaps. You cannot truly say so of the rest of Asgard."  
  
"Loki! Whatever foul lies you have been told are not true! All of Asgard mourns your loss. Our mother mourns you. She cries for her lost son. Our friends miss you, they find that the absence of even your jokes that so annoyed them leaves a hole that should be filled. And Father--"  
  
"I need not hear Odin's lies. My entire life has been built upon them. I hardly need to add to the list."  
  
Thor's jaw dropped with shock and confusion as his brother's words registered. "What are you talking about Loki? Father loves you, you are his son."  
  
"I am not his son, Thor. Though I suppose it is unsurprising that he did not tell you. He kept the secret from me as well--until I found out on my own. Mother did as well, she had to have known. I am not even _from_ Asgard. Thor, when Father returned from the great war against the Jotun, he brought back the Casket of Ancient Winters. But that is not all he brought back. He took one other trophy of his victory over Jotunheim, a babe he found in their temple. The son of Laufey, their king. Me, Thor. He brought me back, and then he lied, telling _everyone_ that I was his son."  
  
Loki's voice had risen steadily throughout his rant, becoming shriller by the second. It was worse than Thor had thought possible. That a filthy mage had turned his brother's mind against their family in such a manner!   
  
"Loki! Brother you must not believe such things. They have been put into your head by the fiend that holds you here! Please Loki, do not let the foul lies of a jealous thief turn you away from us! Return with me to Asgard, we will put this to rights. Surely someone there can disperse these foul illusions that have been placed upon your mind."  
  
"Indeed, it is the lies of a thief that trouble me. But I can assure you, Thor, that the thief is not Addrjugr. All he is guilty of is providing me with friendship and a place of refuge when I needed it. _I_ chose to come here Thor, I was not coerced."  
  
Clearly, appealing to Loki's reason was futile. The lies had taken too strong a hold upon his mind. But weakened as he was, he needed Loki's cooperation. Perhaps playing along with his delusions was the best course of action.  
  
"Very well Loki," Thor began, his efforts at sincerity failing hopelessly, "Even if you are adopted it does not matter. You are still my brother, and Mother and Father still grieve at your loss. Let us to prove it to you. Come home with me."  
  
Loki stood, waving away the chair with barely a thought. He paced the room as he thought. While his parents had lied to him for his entire life, he had not really given them the opportunity to explain themselves. The sudden onset of the Odinsleep had prevented the Allfather from telling his side of the story, and Loki had left without even seeing his Mother. A small tendril of shame curled inside his chest. He had left without a word, and if Thor was correct his mother was suffering for it. And though Asgard had often seemed to be little more than a luxurious prison, there were still things he missed about it. There was also the fact that should he return and truly wish to leave again he highly doubted that any could prevent it. Well, not unless they imprisoned him and bound his magic. Which did not seem likely. And if he found it impossible to leave through his own efforts...well Adr would surely provide any help he needed.   
  
"Very well, if it shall put your mind at ease I shall accompany you to Asgard. For the time being. It is true that I did not give mother a chance to explain her actions, and I have a few things that I need to say to the Allfather. But you must _promise_ me, Thor, that should I decide to return here you will refrain from jumping off the Bifrost in an effort to follow me. It will not work unless the proper enchantments have been cast, and next time you might be so fortunate as to land upon your head. Now, stay here and rest. You are in no condition to be bellowing and carrying on, let alone fighting with our host."  
  
Thor frowned, while he _was_ pleased that his brother had agreed to return home with him, Loki should not be alone with that madman. "No Loki, I will come with you."  
  
As he went to stand, a sharp pain shot through his side and the arm he was resting on. Hissing in pain, he'd begun to lift himself further when his brother firmly pushed him back down onto the bed.  
  
"You are not coming. Not only would you be incapable of walking even so far as the throne room but you would undoubtedly be foolish enough to attempt to harm Addrjugr. You will remain here, and rest."  
  
Thor sniffed. "It would be no less than the dishonorable snake deserves. I cannot say I would be sorry, should he come to grief by means of Mjolnir."  
  
"That much is clear. However, you are his guest, and shall act with politeness as befits a prince of Asgard. I will return shortly. Stay here."

\--------------------------     

Thor huffed in exasperation as Loki disappeared through the doorway. He was hardly going to stay here and do nothing, languishing in captivity while they could be escaping!  
  
As he tried to lever himself up off the bed, he gasped and fell back against the pillows as blinding pain shot up his back and through his skull.  
  
Well, maybe he would wait until after Loki returned. Perhaps Loki would see his true status as the captive of a despicable tyrant when his request to return to Asgard was summarily turned down. Yes, he would just...lie here a while. If he could get Loki to cooperate their escape would be far easier than if he had to drag him all the way back to Asgard.


	16. Haste Alienates; Restraint Attains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor return to Asgard. This does not please Adr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is continued in Hidden Lies. Thanks everyone for reading this part, and for your feedback/suggestions!

Loki entered the throne room, bowing his head respectfully as he reached the dais upon which the king's throne stood. He'd come a long way since his frantic arrival, finding a measure of peace in this kingdom that seemed to be so far removed from the petty insults and prejudice of Asgard.  
  
"Adr, my brother must return home to recover. Keeping him here would seem unwise, as he is not kindly inclined towards you or your kingdom. I would accompany him. I have...some business to see to in Asgard, and I feel that I must finish some _long_ overdue conversations with my family. I beg your leave that I might return to them."  
  
Adr stilled, his face blank as he kept his thoughts and feelings from clearly showing upon it. If he were to follow his own wishes, Adr would not let the young prince go. Having Loki here...it filled the empty loneliness that he'd felt for so long. But if he were to forcibly keep Loki then he would lose the young man's trust, and possibly his friendship. In its place resentment and hate would grow. In order to keep the prince he had to allow him depart. This had merely been the first major battle in what would become a protracted campaign. At the moment he was winning. It would not do to give up the advantage he already had.  
  
"Of course you may return to your family. However, I have a gift that I have been saving for you. Allow me to retrieve it."  
  
Loki's sigh of relief was inaudible. While he had been certain that Adr would never intentionally hurt him, he hadn't been sure that he'd be allowed to leave. Sometimes the dark king seemed a little too...intently focused on him. And his face had been so very still, just for that moment before he'd replied. Loki did not for one moment think that his return to Asgard had pleased the mysterious ruler.  
  
The King strode over to an ornate chest, it's gold filigree shining in contrast to the dark brown wood. Opening it, he withdrew a small square box, also made of wood, with a flying dragon carved into it's lid. As Adr crossed the floor to where Loki stood, he opened it.  
  
Inside the box, upon a layer of a dark purple velvet, lay a black crystal pendant. As the King reached into the box to lift it, it erupted into life, flashes of brilliant violet and yellow emerging and chasing each other through the dark interior of the gem.  
  
"This pendant is keyed specifically to you Loki. Only you may remove it from your person. It will allow you, and for now only you, passage between Asgard and Utanskadr at any time you wish."  Reaching around the young prince, he fastened the clasp about Loki's neck. As he let it fall into place, the lights inside shifted to a poisonous green and sparkling gold before it settled into blackness once more.  
  
"Should you desire to bring anyone else with you when you visit, inform me first and I will make the necessary arrangements."  
  
As he looked down upon the pendant, Loki smiled. The King was clever enough not to create an unsupervised means of entrance into his hidden kingdom, and calculating enough to make his precautions sound as though they were founded in politeness. "Thank you, 'tis is a splendid gift."  
  
"Watch carefully now, I will teach you to use it. On this occasion alone it will serve for both you and your brother. Come, let us retrieve him."  
  
The walk to Thor's room was not far. As Loki swept in through the doorway, Thor looked up, his expression lightening at the sight of the brother he'd missed for so long. It darkened just as quickly as Adr followed.  
  
"Despicable fiend! Foul villain! Release me and my brother at once! Heed my words lest ye feel the wra--"  
  
Loki quickly cut his brother off. "Thor! Be still. Just because you are wounded it does not follow that you are allowed to be impolite."  
  
Thor's spluttering at his brother's words is also interrupted, this time by Addrjugr.  
  
"You need not worry, Prince Thor. Your desire shall be fulfilled, for we have come to restore you to your proper realm."  
  
"I shall not leave without my brother." In contrast to his usual bellowing, Thor's voice had grown soft and dangerous. Loki's looked on him, startled. He had seldom if ever seen his brother in such a venomous mood.  
  
"You will not have to. Loki has chosen to return to Asgard as well, for the moment. Now, you Thor, will need to stand. Loki shall help you through the portal."  
  
"I have no need of aid." Thor growled, though he swayed as he raised himself from the bed. His lack of protest when Loki took his arm over his shoulders was also quite telling.  
  
Ignoring the irate prince, Adr took Loki's free hand and wrapped it around the pendant. "Watch carefully."  
  
Though Thor could see nothing, all was visible to Loki as he concentrated and brought forth the sight of his magic, and its dance and flow, before his eyes. Looking on carefully, he committed the manner in which the King activated the pendant to memory. When the spell had been cast, he looked on as bright tendrils of power coalesced about the gem, tightening into a net until they completely covered the pendant.  
  
As the pendant stirred to life and the virulent green and shining gold light once again poured forth from it, a portal formed. Thor stiffened as the tall black disk, thinner even than parchment from the side, came into being. As he eyed the dark doorway surrounded by coruscating light, Loki pulled him forward towards it.  
  
"All is well Thor. I have traveled by such before. Come now. Adr, thank you once more for your hospitality and gifts, and for coming to the aid of my brother. Farewell, until the next time."  
  
"Be well, young prince," the King whispered as the stepped into the portal and it closed in a brilliant flash of light.  
  
It tore his heart to see the young prince go. He'd waited so long for the boy to grow up, for him to stand by his side. But there would yet be a next time. For time was something that he had in abundance. He was truly immortal, even more so than the Aesir, who still withered and died in the end. And he could ensure that Loki became so as well. With patience, the prince would be his. The key was not to rush, not to become incautious in haste and anticipation. He need only wait, and in the end, Loki would be his.  
   
-END-


End file.
